Ben 10: Alien Zombies
Ben 10: Alien Zombies is a series about several of Ben's aliens coming out of the Omnitrix and becoming zombies with a taste of human flesh, and also infecting several characters with their disease, with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook on a quest to kill them all. Zombies *Four Arms *NRG *Water Hazard *Humongousaur *Swampfire (killed by Ben in episode 6) *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Armodrillo (killed by Kevin in episode 5, returns in living form in episode 6) *Chromastone *Nanomech (killed by Ben and Donna in episode 4) *Lodestar *Rath *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Clockwork *Articguana (killed by Ben in episode 2, returns in living form in episode 5) *Feedback (disintegrated by Plumber force-field in episode 3, returns in living form in episode 4) *Diamondhead *Eatle (captured by the military in episode 7) *Gravattack *Upgrade *Heatblast (killed by Ben in episode 7) *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Way Big *Kevin Levin (turned by Armodrillo) *Big Chill List of Episodes 1. The Start of It All: '''After the Omnitrix malfunctions due to a battle with Vilgax, almost every available alien escapes and due to having no mind to direct them, they attack and devastate a helpless Undertown, killing many alien citizens in the process. In an attempt to kill them, Azmuth and the Plumbers unleash an unknown chemical gas on the aliens, but the gas has caused an unnatural effect on the aliens, transforming them into flesh-eating zombies rather than killing them. Now, they are doomed to walk the earth, forever undead, and the humans themselves are doomed more...for they must be food for the OMNITRIX ZOMBIES. '''2. Bellwood Under Seige: As revenge for his fallen master, Psyphon comes to Bellwood to kill Ben, but realizes that the Omnitrix Zombies are currently ravaging the city. Thinking that the zombies are merely robots constructed by Ben to distract him, Psyphon deploys his R.E.D.s to kill the zombies, but zombie Diamondhead destroys them all. After seeing zombie Shocksquatch eat a helpless woman, Psyphon discovers that the zombies are real and sends a giant robot after them, but zombie Humungousaur destroys the robot and Psyphon escapes. Ben then appears in a helicopter and successfully kills zombie Articguana with a plasma cannon, and this forces the rest of the zombies to retreat. The Plumbers then unleash a giant force-field that repels any force that undead. 3. Exiled: With the Plumbers having set up the anti-zombie force-field in Bellwood, zombie Feedback attempts to go back in, but ends up being disintegrated in the process, causing the zombies to realize they cannot reenter Bellwood. Zombie Upgrade hijacks a bus, and zombie Shocksquatch, Four Arms, and Water Hazard eat the human passengers. Upgrade then transforms the bus in his design into a gigantic starship that is able to fit all of the alien zombies, including Humungousaur, and becomes their main mode of transportation. Meanwhile, back in Bellwood, after seeing that only zombie Feedback was foolish enough to try to go through the force-field, Ben, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin take a ship and try to track the zombies. However, Ben notices that now he is able to use Articguana and Feedback on his Omnitrix. 4. City of Despair: The zombies arrive in San Francisco, where they start devouring the many citizens of the city. Ben and his team land in the city, and encounter a woman fighting off zombie Nanomech. Ben transforms into Feedback and helps the woman kill Nanomech. The woman thinks Ben is another zombie, but Ben transforms back to normal and asks the woman for her name. The woman replies that she her name is Donna, and the team take her, knowing that she is not safe. Ben then sees that the Omnitrix has scanned Nanomech, and has brought his DNA back to the Omnitrix. He realizes that with every zombie killed, their DNA shall return to the Omnitrix. Rook then fires on a group of zombies, and soon enough they retreat and fly out of the city using Upgrade. 5. Kevin All Alone: The zombies crash-land at a lumber mill in Oregon, and zombie Humungousaur takes his position as leader, and has Shocksquatch, Upgrade, and Heatblast go with him to find some humans to devour while the rest of the aliens set up camp. Flying above the lumber mill, Kevin sees zombie Armodrillo down there and jumps out with a parachute. Kevin absorbs some material from a rock and uses a large tree to beat Armodrillo to submission, then opens up his armor and pierces his heart, killing him. However, Armodrillo bit Kevin, and soon Kevin undergoes a transformation. Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Donna land where Kevin landed, and soon enough, they find Kevin, but has now mutated into a zombie thanks to Armodrillo. Ben transforms into Articguana and after fighting Kevin and preventing him from devouring Donna, he freezes Kevin in a block of ice, and keeps him that way until he can find a way to cure him. He also notices Armodrillo returned to the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Humungousaur and the other zombies return with human carcasses, and Water Hazard tells Humungousaur that he saw Kevin kill Armodrillo, but Humungousaur says he does not care. 6. Plant King: The zombies soon arrive in Seattle, but Ben and the others follow them. Gwen is depressed as her boyfriend has become a zombie and is forced to be frozen 24/7, and now her Anodite powers don't fully function. Swampfire, having decided that Humungousaur is an unacceptable leader, takes over Seattle with a giant plant monster and also captures the other zombies and plans to behead Humungousaur. Ben and the others land in Seattle, and they fight the miniature plant monsters constructed by Swampfire. They realize that Swampfire is in the Space Needle. Just as Swampfire was about to execute Humungousaur, Ben and his team burst through and fight Swampfire, unintentionally freeing Humungousaur in the process. Humungousaur orders Upgrade to take everybody and leave Seattle. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and manages to kill Swampfire by causing the Space Needle to collapse, leaving no sunlight for Swampfire to absorb to help regrow himself, thereby killing him. Gwen is able to save the others from death by finally casting a force-field that protects her, Ben, and Rook from the fall. The Omnitrix adds Swampfire back into it. 7. Alien Capital: With five of its members dead, the Omnitrix Zombies land in a desert in Nevada to rest. Eatle walks to get some insight on his condition when he sees the government facility Area 51. He alerts the others, and a small team consisting of Humungousaur, Four Arms, Heatblast, and Eatle go to enter the facility. During their rampage, they eat many soldiers and alien clone subjects, and during the rampage, prisoner Vulkanus takes the oppurtunity to escape. Ben and the others get an alert from the Plumbers on the zombies' rampage in Area 51, where they land. Kevin's ice prison begins to melt again, but Ben transforms into Articguana and re-freezes it. Ben, Gwen, and Rook leave the ship and fight the aliens. Meanwhile, Enoch of the Forever Knights infiltrates Area 51 and steals a gigantic robotic suit which he uses to escape the facility. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and fights Heatblast, where he manages to knock him into a cryo-genetic cell and freezes Heatblast to death, the cold being too hard for even him to escape. The Omnitrix then adds Heatblast back. Gwen and Rook manage to defeat Eatle, but Colonel Rozum appears and says that they will take Eatle as a test subject for the Plumbers to find a way to cure the zombie virus. Ben and the team then get word of Enoch's theft of the robotic suit and go off to search for him. Category:Series